


Terrorists

by otomiyatickles



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Flirting, Junjou Terrorist - Freeform, M/M, On-Ride Tickling, Size Difference, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Shinobu gets angry one time when Miyagi tickles him to death, which escalates a little. Good thing: it results in Miyagi not tickling him anymore, at all. Bad thing: Shinobu now wants him to. Actually. Really, really, reaaally bad!





	Terrorists

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 9/7/'17.  
> Prompt: “Don’t touch my back, that tickles.”

‘Little terrorist-kun’

Shinobu stared down at the lunchbox in his lap, prepared with love by his dear boyfriend, who probably really felt the need to put his name on it like that.

Little terrorist hm? Shinobu understood pretty well that the way he barged into Miyagi Yoh’s life and seduced him into their current relationship may be seen as terrorist-like or whatever silly terms Miyagi used for this.

However, if anyone was a terrorist in this relationship, it was probably that damn Miyagi himself.

“S-stop. Don’t touch my back, that tickles.” They were just sitting in the car as Miyagi was on his way to take Shinobu to school, when Miyagi’s free hand stroked his back lightly while they waited for a traffic light. Shinobu had been leaning forward to study the terrorist-nickname on his lunchbox in disapproval when this happened. Big mistake to keep his back uncovered.

“Does it?” Shinobu blushed when a creepy smirk was seen on his lover’s face, and he tried to lean back and squeeze Miyagi’s hand between him and the car chair, but when Miyagi started to wiggle his finger, scratching and scribbling the sensitive places on his back, he arched away and gasped.

“N-no dohohon’t! T-the traffic light!” he giggled, but Miyagi merely started driving and only used one hand to steer the car. His other hand remained on his back and tickled Shinobu into an embarrassing squirming-dance with arms moving weirdly and elbows trying to fend Miyagi’s hand off.

“Stop I said! It tihihickles!” Shinobu finally got to grab a tight hold of Miyagi’s arm, but right at that moment Miyagi made a sudden turn and came to a halt at the side of the road. He then immediately took off his own seatbelt so he could attack the hysterical brunet randomly. Shinobu _screamed_.

“Daaahahamn stahahap it!” Shinobu cried out when instead of five fingers, ten fingers danced all over his upper back, lower back, between his shoulder blades and sometimes scratching at the back of his neck. It was nothing new that Miyagi enjoyed to tickle him, but lately it was becoming too much.

“Didn’t you provoke me by saying it tickled?” Miyagi asked, seriously in a trance from Shinobu’s melodious laughter, and Shinobu panicked when instead of only his back, the rest of his body fell under attack as well.

“AHAha I told you _don’t_! Miyagihi please no!” Shinobu lay sprawled in his car seat, trapped by the seatbelt and with a predatory lover lunging over him and tickling him without mercy.

“Why not?” Miyagi asked, piercing his fingers into Shinobu’s sides in a way that made the poor boy jerk so heavily that the lunchbox got launched off his lap and the bottom of the car got covered in rice and veggies. 

“MY luhuhuhunch!” Shinobu laughed, but Miyagi did not stop here. He continued to tickle him, and he huffed tiredly and tried to fight away the wiggling fingers from his tingling body.

“It already fell,” Miyagi mumbled, and Shinobu shrieked when the demanding fingers wiggled their way under his shirt, tickling his bare tummy.

“T-too _ticklish_!” Shinobu wheezed, but Miyagi only clawed mercilessly at his bare, vulnerable stomach under his shirt, and Shinobu nearly bruised himself from thrashing so wildly under the seatbelt.

“Ticklish enough, I’d say,” he answered. Shinobu felt tears pricking in his eyes, his face was glowing as he was blushing fifty shades of red, oh and also, his hair was probably a big mess from thrashing and shaking his head so much. Not the ideal pre-school situation.

“BECAUSE I FUCKING HAHAATE IT!” he exploded, oh and now he stopped. Shinobu hit away Miyagi’s hand and huffed furiously.

“I hate it! You and your tickling, every every day! Don’t you know it’s like rape?! _Abuse_?” Miyagi wasn’t smirking anymore, meaning he was probably finally taking him seriously. 

“Rape?” Miyagi frowned, and he crossed his arms with a thoughtful expression.

“I never knew you hated it that much, my bad,” he said, and Shinobu gathered his trembling body together, straightening up and fixing his messy hair and clothes. 

“That’s a bit harsh to call it something like -”

“It _is_. Just… don’t, okay? It’s hella annoying. Here, I have to go to school like this,” Shinobu pointed at his own bright red teary face, glaring at Miyagi who seemed quite taken aback by his anger burst.

“You’ll be okay,” he said, but he sounded as shocked as he looked, and Shinobu gave an arrogant nod and took off his seatbelt.

“I will. Without you and your endless tickles. Ciao, I’ll walk from here.” With that he stepped out of the car and left his speechless lover alone in the spilled food- car. Ha, that guy was never gonna pull that prank ever again.

* * *

And wow. Yep. Shinobu was actually right, he indeed didn’t. After that, Miyagi didn’t lay a hand on him, well, not in that way.

“I’m home,” Shinobu growled, moody and cautious, especially when Miyagi reached out to pet his head and he flinched like a jumpy cat.

“Easy easy tiger, I won’t do anything. Still angry?” Miyagi asked, and he kissed his head, making Shinobu relax again as he got all cuddly.

“Alright alright. No I’m fine. Cleaned the car?”

“Yeah. Got lunch?”

“Yeah, at the cafetaria.” They didn’t exactly bring up their pointless morning quarrel, about _tickling_ , neither did Miyagi react when Shinobu pulled his shirt up over his head as they were undressing in the bedroom later that night. Miyagi always used this as a way to sneak in a tickle whenever his torso was completely exposed, but not this time.

And not later. Not days later, not a week later, Shinobu was seriously living for longer than a whole week without being tickled. Not once. And oddly…. it was.. yeah. What was it? Annoying? Lacking? Frustrating? Shinobu wasn’t sure. It wasn’t as if they weren’t touchy anymore, Miyagi just had quit the tickles ever since Shinobu had an anger burst like that. 

Sometimes while making out he’d kiss his neck and ear sensually and Shinobu could feel the ticklish tingles, and at times it was almost as if his body was _yearning_ for more. It just couldn’t be. 

He was living in peace now without those good-for-nothing tickle-to-death sessions. He would have no single worry about his hair and clothes getting messy, his face getting messy, about running out of breath, pissing his pants or overall making an uncharming fool of himself. No sore muscles or aching stomach from laughing, no muscle ache the next day, no hoarse voice. 

Then why. Why was he twitching upwards and hoping Miyagi would finally curl those fingers that had been resting on his stomach while they were watching a movie? _Tickle-less_!? Shinobu squirmed a little and even put his arms behind his head, making himelf 200% vulnerable and suitable for a tickle. He wiggled his body, glanced at Miyagi and sighed before turning his attention back at the TV. 

Three weeks. Three whole weeks had passed by now without tickling. Maybe he had just lost his mind, maybe it felt different now that Miyagi had dropped his tickle monster trait. He needed his terrorist- boyfriend. Things weren’t the same – alright god damn stop making up excuses: _SHINOBU JUST WANTED HIM TO TICKLE HIM_. NEEDED.

He needed it, craved it, in an unhealthy way and it had been tickling his insides for weeks and days but no way could he bring it up because it was so weird and shameful and embarrassing. But it had also become unbearable. Miyagi’s hand, his fucking hand was resting on his stomach for an entire movie and he wasn’t even tickling him!?

“Just do it!” he cried out suddenly, and Miyagi looked up at him with a frown.

“Do what?” he asked, and Shinobu groaned loudly and nodded at that hand on his stomach.

“Aghh, you know…? _That_?! Why haven’t you?” he asked. 

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Oh that evil bastard was playing dumb.

“You. Have. Not. Tickled. Me. For. Weeks,” Shinobu said, poking Miyagi’s hand with one finger as he said each word.

“So?” Shinobu’s mouth fell open.

“ _So_?” he returned the question.

“You didn’t want me to right,” Miyagi said. Oh oh oh.

“Since when do _you_ care about anything I say?” Shinobu argued. 

“You called it rape, that’s a bad thing,” Miyagi said.

“I didn’t mean it,” Shinobu was quick to say and he blushed, his fingers playing with Miyagi’s hand as he tried to press down his fingers to get him to tickle him.

“Well you still did,” Miyagi said back. He made a fist of his hand, stopping Shinobu’s mere attempts at getting tickled.

“Are you saying this is _my_ fault now?” Shinobu growled, frustrated to death now.

“I’m just saying I’m not doing anything you don’t want me to, that’s only normal right?” Shinobu was getting so pissed off and it wasn’t even necessarily Miyagi’s fault, although he had a slight inklink this man knew exactly what he was doing.

“No it’s not, you know I wouldn’t mean it like that,” Shinobu spat back.

“I don’t get what you are saying.”

“Yes you are.”

“No I’m not. Not unless you say it loud and clearly.” 

“AAAHhh alright just fucking tickle me man! I can’t stand it if you don’t, I really, reaaally - _aahaha_!” Well, he got what he asked for, and thank GOD he did not need to finish that cringy sentence, since before he could even realize it, Miyagi pounced on him. 

He did, just like Shinobu had asked him to. Still, nothing could ever prepare him for the sensation of tickling because even though he had craved it so much, it was still so torturous and Miyagi was not going easy on him and Shinobu was still not done with his defiant talk, but he could do nothing but laugh.

“MIYAha-mhehehe Miyagi! Aahaha!” His arm even got pinned down above his head. His armpit got it real bad and oh his ribs, his sides, _everywhere_ , until he was breathing heavily and catching his breath after what felt like an eternity of tickles.

“So you missed this, little terrorist?” Miyagi asked, and he poked Shinobu’s stomach teasingly. Shinobu mewled and nodded shyly, biting his lip as more giggles tried to make their way out because Miyagi wiggled one teasy finger against his tummy.

“Did you, big terrorist?” he huffed, and the smirk that spread all over Miyagi’s face was so sexy and also so terrifying that Shinobu knew he was in for something.

“Oh yes I did,” he said, wiggling his fingers up and down Shinobu’s ribcage, making the sensitive student squirm and laugh tiredly. 

“ _Aahhhh_ ahaha b-b-but just d-don’t kill me okay? And ohohonly at home!” Shinobu said between silent giggles, and he arched his back and gasped when Miyagi’s fingers traveled under his shirt and fluttered over his sensitive back.

“I’ll only do it when you ask me to,” Miyagi said.

“ _No_! Don’t make me ever ask for it again, it’s embahaha- embarrassing!” Shinobu giggled, shaking his head as the back-tickles tortured the hell out of him.

“You’re not making any sense,” Miyagi sang, and Shinobu squeaked breathlessly when five fingers scribbled over his lower back just above his waistline.

“Just fucking tickle me man,” he said with clenched teeth, breathing through his nose and with a tingling body that hella agreed and disagreed all at once.

“You got it baby,” Miyagi said, and Shinobu got the tickling of a liftime, or well, the tickling of three-weeks-time since they had a period to make up for. Also from this day on, Shinobu would embrace every tickle attack and welcome Miyagi’s fingers to absolutey wreck him. 

Well, not always, but Miyagi now knew that Shinobu arguing about his tickle wrath wasn’t wholehearted in the slightest bit, and Shinobu was glad he did. 


End file.
